Give Me A Chance
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace has liked his friend's brother for a while now and figured that he may never get with the guy. A couple of his club friends give him the push he needs and he is given a chance to show how much he really wants to be with the guy. MarcoAce. Oneshot. Rated M for language and lemons.


**A/N:: Short oneshot of just some Marco and Ace getting together and stuff.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Give Me A Chance**

Why did I have to fall for my friend's brother?

Like _anyone_ else would probably had been fine, but NO I had to go and let myself sail along this path. This path that seems to be a fruitless journey and I have no idea on if he would be interested. This royally sucks. Like, BIG TIME.

Okay, so it started when I was seventeen, just turning that, and the party was insisted to have at the Newgate household. Thatch is one of my best friends, along with his brother Izo, and their Pops likes me so he had no problem having my party at their home the weekend after New Year's. They were virtually okay with celebrating it on the day of the holiday, but I refrained on imposing. Mainly because Sabo already had plans with his family, Koala being home for Christmas and everything. So, it was held after that and I had met the whole family, but out of all of them only one stood out the most.

 _Stupid attractive bastard._

I am eighteen now and we had thrown our caps into the air just a couple weeks ago. My lame ass still stuck around the area, not that it was too bad of a thing, but everyone would go on and on about seeing places. I was trying to be realistic, being broke as shit and I wouldn't be able to travel—sounds about right. Not only that, but I was signed with eviction on my door shortly after because they 'informed' me a while back, but refreshed my memory that they had only given me a discount for being in high school and Gramps was no longer funding me extra because I was ready to 'be a man'. It was exhausting, I couldn't keep the place at the rate I was going and those money grabbers fucking knew it, too. As soon as I told Thatch, he mentioned figuring something out to help—even though I told him it wasn't necessary. Sabo even suggested getting a place together and that's what I went with.

 _We sort of all did._

Thatch and Izo got an apartment across the hall from us since each floor had three on each side. It was an older complex design, so prices were actually lower and a sweet deal with no fluctuating rates. We settled in quickly and Sabo has been the greatest roommate and we always found each other as great company over going out, which saved us a lot. The only problem I have been having though in these past months is that Thatch's brothers come visit them frequently and so we see them a lot more now. Especially since a certain attractive blonde just moved back after establishing a sister branch in another state.

 _Tall, blonde, mature, smokin' hot, and those fucking blue eyes!_

 _Hell, I was practically in love with how his hair was too!_

"Come on, party hard~!" Thatch was handing me a non-alcoholic drink as we were at some club, the third one of the night and he seemed appeased by it. Hopefully, he would linger here now since he was a club hopper until he liked the vibe. Taking hold of the drink, I had some as he had a woman by the waist and she was a giggling mess. My friend was a fine—I would hope since we were underage—but that woman was drunk _as fuck_ and about falling over.

"You guys go dance!" A grin was on me, convincing them that I was totally in the party mood. They staggered off in a fit since Thatch loved pleasing the ladies and I rolled eyes a bit before drinking a bit more. It was one of those nights that I was feeling to be a sentimental and just not wanting to be out as a practical third wheel.

Thatch _knew_ I was gay, but he's not and automatically picks clubs like this. It sometimes bothered me since the brutes were usually horn dogs on the women and that meant they were _all_ straight. This left me with nothing but to stand there and pray no woman came up to dance. Then again, usually I get saved—like now.

"Go on, Ace." Izo was standing there with a smile and a bright grin left me as I grabbed to his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I practically cheered, making him laugh lightly before I was leaving the place.

Adrenaline finally started to pump through me as I made it to one of the popular gay clubs in town. As I came from the opposite direction of the line, the bouncer happened to glance after turning a few away—kind of looked like the guys were just here to scope girls anyways. This knowing smile was there and he pointed next to him. Flashing my ID as I came up, he soon let me in with no issues and before I could, I noticed a certain attractive blonde in line.

"Nah, Iman?" I questioned to the bouncer and he hummed lightly. I knew he randomly selected people half the time and I gave a raised eyebrow. "You see pineapple blondie?" His brown eyes flickered the line and he snorted.

"He's been here before, but I turned him that time."

"Why's that?"

"Doesn't look it?" The shrug was there and I chuckled lightly before smirking.

"Well, he's good. His name is Marco, I know him and he's a great guy. Don't know if he positively is, but he wouldn't cause trouble." A surprised look was there before he nodded and looked up.

"Oi, blonde with a pineapple hairstyle!" The voice came out as the bouncer crossed his dark arms and I notice Marco snap his head our way. A grin was on me in amusement and he seemed surprised to see me standing here. "Get up here." Iman moved his head to the side towards me and people began letting the blonde up who gave a look. "No trouble and it's on you, Ace."

"Sure thing, Iman." I had a hand up with a smile and began in with Marco.

"You know the bouncer?" The blonde asked me whilst we entered the club that was beating with the rhythm, but not as strong by the door and bar area.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Had him practically rolling in laughter the first night I got in." A shrug left me as I stopped with him and had hands to my pockets. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I could ask the same?"

"Well, I'm as gay as a bright fucking rainbow, all my friends know that." The words left me with no shame, it took me time to completely come out, but when I became friends with the brothers first—they helped a lot on that. Sabo was a bit surprised, saying I didn't look to fit the part, but then commented on that he never really thought about it.

"Well, I thought you were out with Thatch and Izo?" That had me grimace lightly with arms shifting as I gave a look.

"What part of Rainbow Brite did you not get?" The question left me and there was an understanding look.

"Right, my brother is a womanizer." A smile was on him with a shake of his head before he gave me a look. "Fine, rephrasing—how did you escape?"

"Izo, he was feeling merciful finally after the third hop." I comment and he had this look there before he had a hand to his face, as if realizing something. "Anyways, seriously hope you don't be stupid. I like this place and I must burden whatever you do. So, yeah… avoid being a dick and everything will be fine. See ya!" I grinned with a hand up in a type of wave and began stalking off as I noticed two others I talk to when coming here. "Panda~!"

"D-cut-Ace-ya?" A laugh left me as I only heard parts of that, but knew he was threatening me with a smirk.

"What? You want to cut to the chase?" I asked as I got closer and soon Kidd was laughing as he pulled me to the cushion between them.

"Settle our argument." Dark stained lips spoke out as I noticed my blazing redheaded friend giving a sneer to the other.

"Again?!"

"Eustass-ya just doesn't want to lose his pants." Law spoke smoothly whilst leaning back with long legs resting along my lap and an arm from Kidd was behind me. They were like my _other_ friends, people who held the same preference and I could relate too. We even talked over the phone through texts, most of the time a group message and that was entertaining.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Top or bottom?" I stared to Kidd in surprise as he was looking to me with an eyebrow raised and I opened my mouth before closing it.

"Who? Me?"

"Well, _obviously_ , the morbid bastard alternates and I am the dominate. What are you? We haven't figured it out yet." A flutter was in me as I kind of shrugged and I looked to notice Law smirking. " _No_ , fuck man!"

"Ha, you owe me a favor now, Eustass-ya."

"Fuck!" The redhead cursed and soon a finger was lining my face from Law.

"I wonder how much I can make that blondie jealous?" An amused look was there and I made a noise of confusion before grey eyes flickered. That had me follow the line of sight to notice another half circle seating area where Marco was drinking with eyes looking towards the dancefloor. "You know him, I assume if you invited him in."

"Yeah, he's my friend's brother."

"Oh? The one you like?" Kidd asked in interest and I felt myself flush and looked to him with a slight glare.

"Sh-shut up!" I tried to defend myself and he was laughing whilst leaning in with his hand ruffling my hair. "Come on, Kidd!"

"I bet you could get into his pants tonight." That had me look to Law in shock as he still stared in the direction with a smirk and I complained lightly.

"I doubt it. Izo already told me he has a bit of an issue with age differences farther than four years and we are almost seven. Not that I care, but he does and he is probably just looking out for me since I am his brother's friend." A look was to me with a raised eyebrow and he hummed in amusement.

"Watch for me, Eustass-ya." The words came out casually before he moved forward with a hand soon grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer. Lips were to mine, surprising me as I stared wide-eyed, and only felt him coaxing me to join in a kiss. It was different, only kissing others on occasion to be put in the mood of the club—nothing farther—and he soon pulled away as I moved to put the back of my hand to my mouth in embarrassment. "Result?"

"Oh man," Kidd was snickering as I situated better and glanced over to see Marco and he was _glaring_ at Law before away with a tense drink. "Hey, Ace, we could effectively get him over here for you."

"What?" Confusion left me as I noticed the redhead grin and that sent a shiver down me, knowing the look when he eyes someone of interest. "No, it's alright…" A light sigh left me as I knew they were just trying and Law moved his legs away whilst giving me a look.

"Then you better get over there before we do something." A smirk was there and this complaint left me, noticing eyes flicker and soon I stood up with arms crossed.

"You guy are worse than Izo!" I complained whilst moving and let arms relax as I moved across, a few people shimming at me in invite. A smile would only leave me as I continued and I notice blue eyes to me whilst I fell back on the chair next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Hope you don't mind?" I grinned at the blonde who eyed me and both my arms were along the back of the couch. A festering was in my chest, but I swallowed thickly and steeled myself to be cocky no matter what. "Law mentioned you were about to throw daggers." That had him snort with a choke and cheeks were flushed as I eyed him, noticing his embarrassment of being caught staring. Once he swallowed and got everything calmed, blue eyes looked to me.

"I apologize, was that what disturbed you?"

"Nope."

"Ah?"

"I'm disturbed because they are pushier than Izo." A groan left me and this snort left him at hearing that, probably amused.

"Pushy for what?"

"Well, if I stayed they were going to do a bet on how long it would take before you would come over." My head tilted as I raised hands with a shrug and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I would have come over?"

"That would have been the bet and they aren't very shy, plus I mentioned you were my friend's brother."

"You have some _interesting_ friends, yoi." A smirk was on me as I situated to have my head back and crossed a leg to bounce them lightly.

"I think so, too, especially since they have been asking for a threesome every time I stop in." This choked noise was there and a low chuckle left me, thinking it slightly funny.

"Is that even a friendship?" Marco asked and I raised my head with a look to him and shrugged lightly.

"They don't make me or anything. They just ask and I get to decide." A curious look was there in his eyes and I could tell by the twitch of an eyebrow that he didn't want to intrude, but was curious. "I've told them no, but… I have thought about it a few times. Can't go wrong with someone who has experience and my chase is coming up to be something I don't think will happen. My life can't go on stringing along after one person if nothing is ever going to come from that."

"Who?" The question was there as he took a drink and I gave him a look in contemplation on just coming out with it. I mean, he has got to at least be bisexual to be in here and he did seem like he didn't care for Law kissing me. Then again, it could seriously be a friend's brother protectiveness and nothing more.

"Someone attractive and amazing that I don't compare with, but it is a nice thought to have." A shrug left me, already feeling heartbroken before even trying and I moved my head back with a breath out, my cockiness gone. "I knew I shouldn't have come out tonight… at least I hadn't paid for drinks." The words left me as I moved a hand to ruffle my hair and he hummed next to me. "I'm going to go, I hate to ruin your night with me suddenly being with all these angsty self-esteem issues brewing."

"If anything, I am surprised since I have only seen you being go-happy and a cocky little shit." A snort left me on hearing the second part and I looked to him as he set his drink down. Blue eyes looked to me as I showed melancholy now and this gleam was there. "Correct me if I am wrong…"

"Hm?" The hum left me as he watched me with a firm gaze.

"I appreciate the comment, though I am hardly higher in standing than you." It took me a moment before I felt heat flare to cheeks and he smirked at that. "I don't remember stringing you along."

"Seventeenth birthday you attractive bastard." A frown was on me, biting my tongue as I was so used to calling him that to others and eyebrows raised as he sat back fully.

"That is the first time I met you, yoi."

"And I was _so_ hoping you had a shit personality." The words left me truthfully as I crossed arms and gave a slight pout.

"Sorry," he chortled, a smug look on him as blue eyes viewed me. "But you do realize the difference?"

"No," the dry sarcasm was there and he snorted before laughing lightly with his head going back some.

"Alright, brat."

"What is it, old man?" A flicker was there as he looked to me and it spiked a heat through me.

"That's right, meaning I have more experience than your _friends_." That had me surprised before swallowing thickly and he smirked before it went serious. "I'm not looking for a short fling, though."

"Give me a chance." A look was there in blue orbs, surprised by those words that I let slip and was nervous on how he would react, but was pleasantly surprised when he gave a more genuine smile.

"Alright, but don't take it for granted, got me?" I nodded and he soon moved to stand up with a look. I joined him and was feeling a bit eager, but made sure to tone myself down. "Come on, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _A-Ah!_ " Heat was flushing through my whole body as I trembled from the intrusion, barely keeping to knees as it was such a new experience, and was gasping with hands grasping the pillow. My cheek to the pillow as I panted heavily whilst feeling hands skim my back and I swallowed quickly.

"Roll your hips." A hand was directing me on a hip to start a rotation and I groaned at the feel. "Mh, don't worry, after some time I will be able to just slip in." The whisper was there near my ear as he leaned over and the words had me moaning in thought of _more_ with him.

"M-Marco…" I whimpered lightly as he shifted to be pressed deeper and I trembled some more with gasps of desire.

"You will also last longer without having to come once beforehand." It was a tease and this low complaint left me before I moaned as he pulled away slowly, causing my body to quiver and then jerking with a small cry leaving me as he seated himself fully again. "Not that I am at all bothered with pleasing you to that state multiple times, yoi." A groan left me as he began rocking into my body slowly and my erection was already throbbing for release. I refused to let go _again_ in front of the man, trying to have some type of self-restraint.

" _Mnn_ , M-Marco…" The name left me as he continued and was sending me unbelievably amazing pulses of pleasure. " _A-Aaah_ , _haa_!" I shifted to cover my mouth with the pillow, muffled moans coming out as he began picking up on the pace.

Then he found my prostate and my body jerked in surprise with a muffled cry. It didn't help he began moving with a harsher thrust into the spot and I shook before seeing white. A moan left him as I tightened around him, inwardly cursing for not holding off longer and enjoyed as he grinded against me. I wilted lightly with heavy breaths leaving me as I raised my head from the pillow and then he slid out, making me groan. A hand gripped my hip and I was moved to roll over, startling me a little as the pillow was over my chest and covering part of my face as I looked up to him a bit nervously. We had been doing all the penetrating with me on hands and knees, not facing one another.

"I'm not done with you." A smirk was there as he slide me closer to him before thrusting back into my body, causing me to jolt a bit in surprise. This gasping breath was there as his following thrusts found my prostate again and I felt the pillow moved away from me. Blue eyes gleamed to me as he gripped to one of my forearms and the other was moving my other hand to have it holding my leg. My body arched as I moaned at the feel of my body riling back up, surprising me lightly, and I let myself try to move with him.

"Just rock hips, there you go." The words helped encourage me to keep doing what I was doing, trying to contribute to the amazing experience. I had my body moving as legs squeezed to him and I loved the sensations flaring through me, this built up just as amazing as the last two. His hands moved as he gripped to my hips to stop me and began to hastily move against me.

" _A-AH_! _A-Aahh_ ~! Marco! _Nnh_ , I-I'm go-goin— _aah_!" My body ached sharply as I felt that boiling and he was gripping to thighs to harshly thrust into me. I moved hands by my head to grip the sheets as I cried out from the heavy spikes of pleasure thrumming through my body.

It was building as I let toes curl and I arched with a breathless cry of release. A jolt was there whilst Marco moaned and I gripped the sheets as I looked to him, seeing that face of pure satisfaction as he pressed against me with a roll of hips. Hands were to either side of my chest as I gasped for breaths and blue eyes flickered to me as I felt quivers through me, the rush still there. This smirk showed on him as he pulled out before lips were to mine and that was just perfect. Our mouths moved slowly in a sensual kiss and I brought hands along his face to have him down more to deepen it just a bit. Lips shifted a bit before he pulled back with another chaste one following as I soon let myself fully try to catch my breath.

"Mh, I like making you cum multiple times, yoi…" The comment was made, my cheeks flushing right backup and he chuckled. "Have enough energy for a shower?"

"Yeah, but how am I going to get home?" I asked and an eyebrow raised as he soon shifted to press lips along my sternum.

"When I take you home in the morning, of course." That surprised me lightly that he wanted me to stay and then lips pressed firmly to mine, earning a moan from me as he soon pulled back. "Let's get you washed up for bed."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Whoa!" A groan left me as I got my face up towards the door of my bedroom with blurry sight. I laid along my stomach, a pressure along my side and over my waist, the person making a noise of protest.

"It's my day off, yoi." Marco complained whilst gripping to my waist and head pressing to me. His back was to the door as we were diagonally in the bed and I finally noticed the shocked expression of two of my friends.

"Mh? Breakfast?"

"We can go out for breakfast _later_." A short complaint left me as I kicked legs a few times and he grumbled against my back. "Shut up, brat."

"Wh-what? Since when?!" Thatch wailed arms around and I moved a hand to rub at my face in thought.

"I don't know… like… a month ago? Or something."

"Seven weeks," the reply was from Marco and I agreed with that in recognition, time just moving so fast to realize.

"Oh yeah, almost two months…" Eyes flickered at us, luckily our lower halves covered in the blanket.

"How did _I_ not notice?!" Sabo asked out, flabbergasted, and I grinned cheekily which made him realize. "I knew something was up with Izo suddenly wanting my company."

"Gah! I should have known Izo was in on this!"

"How much longer are you going to ruin my day? I will make your life hell if you don't get out." Marco seethed in threat, not even having to move since his voice said it all. The two had hands up, but Thatch quickly began closing the door. It made me chuckle whilst grabbing the pillow to support my head and I loved the warmth he filled me with. A flutter was there in my veins and had me wiggle a little with a smirk.

"Nah, Marco?" A groan was there as I was disturbing him now, but he answered nonetheless.

"Wha…?"

"I'm horny." A chortle left him as he was already hovering over my back with lips kissing along my back and that had me grinning with legs kicking. "And hungry."

"Mh, horny first then hungry." Words came out as he nipped along a shoulder blade and I groaned lowly.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in?"

"Not as much as I want in _you_." A groan left me in excitement and there was movement as he shifted my hips up before pressing in swiftly, gasps leaving me in slight surprise. "Sucked me right in, you _are_ hungry~!" Lips were at my ear when making the tease and I trembled with a moan as I loved the way he was.

 _I'm glad he gave me a chance._


End file.
